Wut
by MidnightLegend
Summary: Lily Evans ist ein beliebtes Mädchen, jedoch hat sie ein Wutbewältungsproblem. Manchmal wird ihr alles zu viel. Da rastet sie einfach aus.


Wut

Es gab Momente, da rastete sie einfach aus. Da wurde ihr alles zu viel. Da wurde ihr der Druck auf den Schultern einfach zu groß. Es gab Momente, an denen Lily Evans die Fassung verlor und einfach ausrastete.  
Sie drehte einfach durch. Einfach so.

Lily, ein siebzehnjähriges, mittelgroßes und schlankes Mädchen, dass dunkelrotes, schulterlanges Haar hatte, welches sie immer offen trug, und mandelförmige, smaragdgrüne Augen besaß, war froh, wenn in solchen Momenten keiner ihrer Freunde in der Nähe war. Was wäre geschehen, wenn sie sie gesehen hätten, wenn sie sie schreien hören würden. Wenn sie hören würden, was sie wirklich über sie dachte?  
Lily wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was geschehen würde, wenn James Potter, Schulsprecher und einer ihrer Freunde, in einem solchen Moment auf sie treffen würde. Sie würde sich nicht beherrschen können; dann müsste sie ihm ihre Meinung und ihre Gefühle ihm gegenüber ins Gesicht sagen. Einfach so.  
Oder sie konnte gar nicht daran denken, wenn Sirius Black, ihr bester Freund, kommen würde.  
Ihre Freunde würden das nicht verstehen. Sie würden nicht verstehen, warum Lily allein sein musste, warum Lily dann anfing zu weinen. Warum Lily schreien musste. Sie würden dass nicht verstehen.  
Denn Lilys Freunde waren zwar die durchgeknalltesten, verrücktesten Personen, die Lily kannte, doch sie wusste, dass das selbst für die Rumtreiber etwas zu unnormal sein würde. Wenn James oder Sirius oder Peter schlechte Laune hatten, schlecht drauf waren, dann verwandelten sie sich in ihre Animagi- Gestalt und verschwanden für ein Paar Stunden im verbotenen Wald.  
Doch das konnte Lily nicht. Dafür war sie viel zu brav, viel zu gut erzogen. Viel zu Lily Evans– mäßig. Sie hatte es schwerer als James, wenn sie ihre Wut herauslassen wollte. James stieg in solchen Momenten auf seinen Besen und drehte ein paar Runden ums Quidditchfeld, doch das konnte Lily nicht. Ihre Wut konnte sie dadurch nicht loswerden.

Und Lily war oft wütend. Oft wegen belanglosen Sachen. Weil Elena Petterson mit James flirtete; das sollte Lily nicht wütend machen und sie wusste das. Oder weil Petunia, ihre Schwester, ihr wieder mal durch Missachtung einen Stich tief im Herzen verursachte. Einmal war sie wütend, weil ihr bester Freund Sirius ihren Geburtstag vergessen hatte, der in den Weihnachtsferien lag und von dem er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gewusst hatte. Wegen all diesen unwichtigen, belanglosen Dingen wurde Lily Evans so wütend, dass sie sich richtig beherrschen musste. Die Wut war in ihr angestaut, doch sie wollte heraus, wie die Worte, die Lily auswendig kannte und noch nie gesagt hatte. Sie konnte sie nicht herauslassen, wenn sie mit ihren Freunden zusammen war und darüber reden wollte. Ja, sie wollte reden, doch sie konnte nicht.  
Dann war es, als wäre ihr Kopf leer, als könnte sie sich an nichts erinnern. Ihre Wut war noch da, doch die Gründe dafür kamen ihr so weit weg, so verschwommen vor, dass sie nicht mehr daran dachte, ihre Freunde darauf anzusprechen.  
Sie konnte nicht einmal mit ihrer besten Freundin Nicole Williams darüber reden. Nicole war nett, freundlich, zuvorkommend. Aber sie war eben auch eingebildet.  
Lily mochte ihre beste Freundin. Doch über ihre Probleme und Sorgen konnte sie nicht mit ihr sprechen, dazu kam es nie. Immer redete Nicole, immer erzählte sie, immer regte sie sich auf. Lily war das Kissen von Nicole. Und das half keinem. Lily am allerwenigsten.

Sie saß im Verwandlungsunterricht ganz vorne. Von dort konnte sie dem Unterricht sehr, sehr gut folgen. Sie wollte dem Unterricht folgen, da sie in Verwandlung nicht die Stärkste war, doch heute hatte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen.

Heute Morgen, als sie aufwachte, hatte die Sonne sich erlaubt, sie mit ihrem warmen, unnachlässig scheinenden Strahlen zu wecken. Das hasste Lily. Beim Frühstück wurde es auch nicht besser. Ihren Tagespropheten lies die Eule in Lilys Cornfalkesschüssel fallen, während sie sich mit Nicole unterhielt.  
Nach diesem Zusammenfall war Lilys Stimmung schon auf dem Tiefpunkt, die nur noch dadurch getrübt werden konnte, dass Nicole ihr eröffnete, dass sie sich in James Potter verliebt hatte. Ob sie ihr helfen würde, mit ihm zusammen zu kommen, hatte sie sie gefragt. Dabei war Lily seit Monaten unsterblich in James verliebt und nur zu schüchtern gewesen, es Nicole oder James zu erzählen.  
Seitdem war sie stink wütend auf Merlin und die Welt.  
Wieso hatte sie Nicole nicht erzählen können, dass sie James früher geliebt hatte? Wieso? Sie begriff das alles nicht mehr.

Prof. McGonagall erklärte gerade irgendetwas Wichtiges wegen den Prüfungen, doch Lily hatte nicht zugehörte.  
Sie sah auf dem Pergament vor ihr die Worte "Hilfst du mir nun wegen der Sache mit James?" erschienen. Sie blickte zu Nicole, die links neben ihr saß. Sie nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, lächelte sie an. Da wurde alles zu viel für Lily. Sie bekam kaum noch Luft zum Atmen, ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern.  
Sie musste hier heraus. Sie wusste, dass sie die angestaute Wut einfach herauslassen musste. Langsam, wie in Trance, stand sie auf, schnappte sich ihre Tasche und ließ eine völlig verwirrte Klasse zurück.

Der Nordturm war ihr Ziel. Das war er meistens, wenn sie ihre Wut nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten konnte.  
Der angenehme, kalte Wind, der ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht wehte, tat gut. Sie fühlte sich lebendig.  
Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Das brauchte sie. Es war, als fiel die ganze Last, die sie zu tragen hatte, von ihr ab.

Ein befreiender, lauter Schrei verlies ihren Mund, ohne dass sie richtig realisierte, dass sie das gewesen war. Sie schloss die Augen und sah schwarz. Da war nichts mehr. Gar nichts.

„Lily?" Schnell öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass man sie so sah. Verträumt, ruhig. Nicht wütend.  
„Erde an Lily? Was is'n passiert?" James tauchte neben ihr auf. Einfach so.  
Lässig, cool lehnte er sich an die Wand gegenüber von Lily, um sie besser sehen zu können. Jedes andere Mädchen würde bei diesem Anblick zitternde Knie bekommen, doch Lily wurde wütender.  
Wie konnte er einfach so ruhig da stehen und tun, als hätte er nichts bemerkt? Das machte sie rasend.  
„Das fragst du noch?" Völlig perplex starrte sie ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie biss auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, einer ihrer Ticks, die immer dann zum Vorschein kamen, wenn sie wütend war. Und im Moment war sie sehr, sehr wütend.  
„Ähm….ja?! Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, was los ist, also würdest du mich bitte aufklären." Er sagte das freundlich, nicht irgendwie böse oder verärgert. Es hörte sich aufrichtig an.  
Lily seufzte. Sie wusste, dass das, was sie gleich tun würde, nicht richtig war, weil sie Nicole hintergehen würde, aber sie fand, dass das okay war.  
„Ich… war wütend… wegen Nicole."  
„Wegen Nicole? Warte, dass ist die Kleine, Blonde, die immer so viel redet, nicht?" Pah, dass James nichts von Nicole wollte – Er wusste noch nicht einmal richtig, wer sie war. Also konnte sie es ihm sagen.  
„Na ja… Nicole hatte mir erzählt, dass sie sich in dich verliebt hat." Jetzt war es raus. Ganz leise hatte Lily das gesagt, sie hatte gehofft, dass James sie nicht verstanden hatte.  
Aber er hatte es verstanden. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis er die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.  
Dann räusperte er sich:„ Oh... okay, und was …. Was stört dich jetzt daran?"  
Er verstand einfach nicht. Er konnte es auch nicht verstehen, Lily hatte ihm nie irgendetwas erzählt.  
Sie seufzte noch einmal:„ James, ich… ich war wütend, weil ich mich auch in dich verliebt habe." Sie hatte ihren Rücken zu ihm gedreht; sie wollte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen.  
Er stand da, völlig regungslos. James dachte, er hatte sich verhört.  
Lily Evans, eine seiner besten Freundinnen und Schulsprecherin, hatte sich in ihn, James Potter, Rumtreiber, verliebt? Das … war unmöglich.  
Sicher, James war in Lily verliebt, sogar schon sehr lange, aber dann zu hören, dass sie sich, sie, die sich die ganze Zeit gegen ihn gewehrt hatte, sich in ihn verliebt hatte… dazu kam noch, dass sie sich anders verhielt, als sie es sonst tat.  
„Aber…wieso?" vorsichtig sprach er das aus, er wollte nicht, dass Lily anfing zu schreien.  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
Dann schwiegen sie beide. Lily wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen und James war noch zu geschockt, als das er irgendetwas hätte sagen können.  
„Rede mit mir, Lily." flüsterte James.  
Lily wusste nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Hätte sie ihm erklären sollen, dass sie gerne hier alleine war, dass sie ihn nicht brauchte, dass sie das allein konnte?  
„Verdammt, Lily, rede mit mir!"

Sie drehte sich langsam um. In seinem Gesicht erkannte sie so vieles, was sie gehofft hatte zu sehen. Trotzdem konnte sie das alles nicht zulassen.  
Dann spürte sie die Arme von James, die versuchten, sie zu beschützen. Einfach so.  
Doch sie wollte das nicht. Sie wollte diese Arme nicht spüren, sie wollte die Wärme von James' Körper nicht spüren. Sie wollte nicht, dass er sie beschützen musste. Das musste er nicht; sie war stark genug, um sich selbst zu verteidigen.  
„Lass mich los." murmelte sie bestimmt.  
„Nein."  
„Lass mich los. Lass mich los!" sagte sie nun bestimmter. Lily hasste es, wenn man sie umarmte, ohne dass sie es wollte.  
„Lass mich verdammt noch mal los!" Ihre Stimme wurde lauter. Sie versuchte sich gegen James zu wehren, doch er war zu stark für sie.  
„Ich will aber nicht! Lass mich los! Ich will nicht!"  
Leise flüsterte James ihr ins Ohr, so dass sie verstummte: „Ich liebe dich, Lily."  
Das ließ Lily verstummen. Sie wusste nicht, was in sie gefahren war. Die Wut, die tief in ihr drinnen gewesen war und nicht an die Oberfläche kommen sollte, hatte es dennoch geschafft.  
Und dann, ganz langsam, geschah etwas, was Lily für nie möglich gehalten hätte. James küsste sie. James Potter küsste Lily Evans. Lily drückte sich ganz dicht an ihn, um so nah wie möglich bei ihm zu sein, und erwiderte den Kuss.  
„Was war vorher los?" murmelte James, als er sich von ihr löste.  
„Ich war so wütend. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte… es wurde einfach zu viel für mich."  
„Wird es das oft? Wird es dir oft zu viel?" Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Manchmal. Nicht oft."  
„Lils… wenn du noch mal wütend bist… rede mit uns darüber; rede mit mir darüber."  
Lily nickte kaum merklich. Ja, dass würde sie.

Ja, es gab Momente, in denen sie ausrastete. Ja, es gab Momente, in denen ihr alles zu viel wurde. Ja, solche Momente gab es.  
Aber Lily wusste, dass es auch bessere Momente gab. Momente, in denen sie mit ihren Freunden lachte, in 

denen sie glücklich war.  
In denen sie Lily sein konnte.


End file.
